Aftershock (Era-3. S1 E8)
Aftershock is an episode of Era-3. It's a special one because It doesn't take place on earth or on homeworld. Synopsis. Steven found a way into Painite's mind. Now he'll know the story of Sybill and Edward. Enter Into The Mindscape. Steven was dreaming. He found himself in a black space, some random images floated around aimlessly. He then found a brown hand and said,"Garnet? Is that you?" Steven looked up to see a huge feminine gem Glaring at him. Steven yelled,"You're not Garnet!" The Gem's face showed an expression of anger and she attempted crushed Steven in her hand, but instead of being killed Steven went into her skin and found himself travelling through an artery, and eventually finding a gem acting as a heart, blinking as if it were a heartbeat. The Artery sent him into the gem then up to the brain. A journey into the mind. Steven found himself in a hall with complex screens, galleries labeled MEMORIES. Libraries labeled KNOWLEDGE. Many screens displayed statistical information. Then the huge gem that Steven saw before comes up to him and says,"Ah, I wasn't expecting you. I'm currently in Creation Aftershock, a status like a coma." Steven attempted to run away, but then the Gem grabbed him and said,"Now now, there's no need to run." Steven immediately asked,"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" and the Gem said,"I want to show you something." The gem put Steven down. She showed him through place, and has shown stuff about lists labeled WISHES, PRIORITIES, and QUESTIONS. Steven eventually asked,"Who are you, and what is this place?" and the Gem said,"My gem name is Painite. What we are going through is known as "The Fortress of the Mind. Think of it as a symbolic journey through the mind." It appeared to be organized based off the layout human mind. The rooms' locations and functions corresponded to locations of the lobes and parts of the brain. Steven asked, "Is this what the brain really looks like?" and Painite responded,"Think of it as more symbolic." Steven looked at a few screens and occasionally popups labeled MISTAKE, GRIEVANCES, REGRET, and TRAUMA would pop up on them. Steven asked why, and Painite says,"You know how mistakes stay on your conscience? This is like it. You know it, and you're experiencing it too." Steven remembered Connie, and said,"Yes. It only happened recently though!". Painite stopped and said,"Recently?" Steven responded,"Yeah! But it's so bad, I think I'm losing everyone!" Painite said,"Not as bad as me. Even when you live for Eons then your mistakes can either catch up to you anytime or the ones you never had a chance to fix are going to haunt you for eternity." Steven said,"That must be miserable." and Painite responded,"Child, when you live for eons you get used to it, but its still sad." The Story of Sybill and Edward. Painite said,"It's time you learned something I'll tell you a story.". Steven objected saying he was too old for bedtime stories, but then was taken into a gallery marked EARLY MEMORIES. Painite started saying,"Eons ago, when the universe was new, there were two beings. Edward and Sybill." Painite points to a picture of Edward and Sybill in their first forms. Painite continued,"Their purpose was to create new things. However, they were not immortal. Whenever they die, they are reincarnated as a new being. Edward being the male variant, Sybill being the female Variant." There were many pictures of Edward and Sybill's forms. Painite continued,"Their most recent forms are now known as Gems." Painite shows a picture of two Painites. One looks like herself, another is a male version in a red suit. Steven asks,"Are you Sybill?" and Painite answers,"See for yourself. Anyway, Sybill and Edward modeled their creations to be like their current forms. Creating gems." There are pictures of Sybill and Edward creating gems. The Diamonds Painite continued,"Sybill and Edward needed some new gems to manage the ones they Created." There is a picture of All three Diamonds, half their current height with Sybill and Edward. The Diamonds looked different. Yellow Diamond looked calmer, Blue Diamond looked happier, and White Diamond...Steven didn't know what to compare her to. Painite continued,"Edward and Sybill had two different ways of teaching their new creations about how to do things." Two portraits were shown. One of Edward helping Blue Diamond learn how to walk, guiding her through the steps to do it. It had a quote saying ,"You do it like this". The other Portrait was of an unsteady White Diamond trying to walk by trying to follow Sybill without any aid or supports. It had a quote saying,"Keep trying and you'll eventually find the right way yourself." Painite said,"Sybill and Edward had different views of teaching their creations things. But that did not stop them from Arguing." There was a picture of the Diamonds watching Sybill and Edward argue. Painite said,"This would spark changes in their creations." There was a picture of the diamonds at first looking normal, but then there was another that had them...different. Yellow Diamond had an angry expression, Blue Diamond had her somber expression that Steven saw, and White Diamond had her back turned towards her sisters and appearing very vested in a book. Painite said,"The yellow child thought that arguing was normal, and became more irritable and aggressive. The blue child became emotionally unstable, and that is why she falls into depressions. The white child decided to drown her sorrows in work, to never think about them again." Edward's death. Painite continued,"Sybill realized that changes kept happening, but one day Sybill found out Edward was going to betray her. So she decided to get rid of him." There was a picture of Sybill and Edward. Sybill was holding a golden apple. Painite continued,"Sybill offered him a golden apple. A golden apple she said would make them complete gods. She said that Edward would never have to worry about reincarnating again. Edward took a bite, and died." Steven remarked,"Sybill KILLED EDWARD?" and Painite says,"Since then, her creations have forgotten about Edward entirely. And then, the Gem empire has flourished. The Pink child does not know of Edward. Edward is dead completely right now, not able to reincarnate until Sybill dies." Steven said,"That's it! I know who you are, Sybill! You're the creator of the Diamonds! You're the killer of Edward! You're the one responsible for all of this!" Painite said,"Responsible for all of this? You wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for me." Steven said,"You're the reason why the Gems are traumatized! You're the reason why Lars is now lost in space! You're the reason why all of the misery I endure happens!" Painite becomes cross and says,"You don't know misery until you've lived for longer than you can count, boy! So now leave my mind!" and with that Painite uses telekinesis to slam Steven into the wall of the mind fortress, but instead of being bruised Steven is in Painite's mouth about to be spit out, and as he tumbles into the edge of forever, he can see Painite's face looking angry at him. Wakey Wakey Steven wakes up, and the Gems find him at the bottom of the stairs. Garnet says,"Steven! You fell down! What happened?" and Steven says,"I know. I'm not the only one who is sad." Category:A to Z Category:Era-3 Episodes Category:Special Episodes (Era-3) Category:Devancosm